Direwolf20 1.6 Pack
The Direwolf20 Pack is a public Feed The Beast modpack for Minecraft 1.6.4. It is designed by YouTube personality Direwolf20 for use in season 6 of his single-player Let's Play series. Mods Version 1.0.8 of the Direwolf20 Pack contains the following mods: * Minecraft Forge ** Applied Energistics 14.finale2 ** Ars Magica 2 1.0.2b ** BiblioCraft 1.5.3 *** BiblioWoods BoP 1.3 *** BiblioWoods Forestry 1.3 *** BiblioWoods Natura 1.1 ** Billund 1.0.1 ** Biomes O' Plenty 1.2.1.416 ** BuildCraft 4.1.2 *** Additional BuildCraft Objects 1.0.6.182 *** Logistics Pipes 0.7.4.dev.80 ** CodeChickenCore 0.9.0.7 *** ChickenChunks 1.3.3.3 *** EnderStorage 1.4.3.5 *** Not Enough Items 1.6.1.8 **** NEI Addons 1.9.3.r47 **** NEI Plugins 1.1.0.6 *** Translocators 1.1.0.13 *** WRCBE 1.4.0.6 ** CoFH Core 2.0.0.0 *** Redstone Arsenal 1.0.0 *** Thermal Expansion 3.0.0 ** ComputerCraft 1.57 ** denLib 3.1.35 *** denPipes 2.1.18 **** denPipes-Emerald 1.1.6 **** denPipes-Forestry 1.1.8 ** Extra Utilities 1.0.2 ** Factorization 0.8.23 ** Flat Signs 1.4.0.15 ** Forestry 2.3.1.0 *** Magic Bees 2.1.9 *** Plugins for Forestry 3.2.30 ** ForgeMultipart 1.0.0.220 ** GateCopy 3.1.4 ** iChunUtil 2.3.0 *** Gravity Gun 2.0.0 *** Hats 2.0.2 **** Hat Stand 2.0.0 *** Portal Gun 2.0.1 ** 2.0.316 *** CompactSolars 4.4.19.224 *** Modular Powersuits 0.9.0-84 *** MFFS Calclavia 3.5.0.255 *** Nuclear Control 1.6.2c ** InfiniBows 1.2.0.14 ** Inventory Tweaks 1.5.6-b77 ** Iron Chests 5.4.1.649 ** JourneyMap 3.1.0 (disabled by default) ** MobiusCore 1.0.4 *** EVOC 1.0.0a *** Opis 1.1.2 *** Waila 1.4.4b ** Morph beta-0.4.0 ** Morpheus 1.2.32 ** Mystcraft 0.10.11.00 ** Natura 2.1.14 ** Numina 0.1.1-53 ** Obsidian Pressure Plates 2.0.0.15 ** OpenBlocks 1.2.2 ** OpenPeripheral 0.2.1-preview8 ** PowerCrystalsCore 1.1.8-9 *** MineFactory Reloaded 2.7.4-255 ** Project:Red 4.1.0.13 ** qCraft 1.0.2 ** Railcraft 8.3.0.0 ** Steve's Carts 2.0.0.b3 ** Switches 1.3.0.25 ** Thaumcraft 4 4.0.5b *** Thaumic Tinkerer 2.0-44 ** Tinkers' Construct 1.5.2.4 *** Tinkers' Mechworks 0.1.2 ** Tropicraft 5.1.6 ** Twilight Forest 1.20.2 ** Zan's Minimap 1.6.4 (disabled by default) History ;Version 1.0.12 * Buildcraft 4.1.2 -> 4.2.2 * Factorization 0.8.23 -> 0.8.28 * Hats 2.0.2 -> 2.1.1 * Logistics Pipes 0.7.4.dev.80 -> 0.7.4.dev.96 * Morph 0.4.0 -> 0.6.0 * Tinkers Construct 1.5.2.4 -> 1.5.2.6 * Tinkers Mechworks 0.1.2 -> 0.1.3 * Config changes to Morph and Tinkers Construct ;Version 1.0.11 * Config Changes to Calclavia Core ;Version 1.0.10 * Added Calclavia Core * Added Universal Electricity * Ars Magica 2 1.0.2b -> 1.1.1c * CoFH Core 2.0.0.0 -> 2.0.0.2 * MFFS 3.5.0.255 -> 3.6.0.303 * Portal Gun 2.0.1 -> 2.0.2 * Thermal Expansion 3.0.0.0 -> 3.0.0.2 * Config changes to MineFactory Reloaded ;Version 1.0.9 * Forge Multipart 1.0.0.220 -> 1.0.0.227 * ProjectRed 4.1.0.13 -> 4.2.1.16 * RailCraft 8.3.0.0 - 8.3.2.0 * Config changes to Thermal Expansion and Project Red ;Version 1.0.8 * Removed Rei's Minimap * Biomes O' Plenty 1.1.3.308 -> 1.2.1.416 * CoFH Core 2.0.0.b10 -> 2.0.0.0 * Modular Powersuits 0.9.0-78 -> 0.9.0-84 * MineFactory Reloaded 2.7.4b1-227 -> 2.7.4-255 * Natura 2.1.13 -> 2.1.14 * Numina 0.1.0-47 -> 0.1.1-53 * Opis 1.1.0.alpha -> 1.1.2 * Redstone Arsenal 1.0.0.b1 -> 1.0.0 * Thermal Expansion 3.0.0.b10 -> 3.0.0 * Tinkers Construct 1.5.2.1 -> 1.5.2.4 * WAILA 1.4.3 -> 1.4.4b ;Version 1.0.7 * Config changes to Railcraft ;Version 1.0.6 * CoFHCore 2.0.0.b10 -> 2.0.0.b10a * Factorization 0.8.18 -> 0.8.23 ;Version 1.0.5 * CoFH Core 2.0.0.b9e -> 2.0.0.b10 * Magic Bees 2.1.7 -> 2.1.9 * Modular Powersuits 0.9.0-77 -> 0.9.0-78 * Numina 0.1.0-46 -> 0.1.0-47 * Redstone Arsenal 1.0.0.b0e -> 1.0.0.b1 * Thermal Expansion 3.0.0.b9e -> 3.0.0.b10 * WAILA 1.4.1 -> 1.4.3 ;Version 1.0.4 * Added Redstone Arsenal 1.0.0.b0e * Added Morpheus 1.2.32 * CodeChickenCore 0.9.0.6 -> 0.9.0.7 * CoFH Core 2.0.0.b8a -> 2.0.0.b9e * Modular Powersuits 0.8.0-62 -> 0.9.0-77 * Not Enough Items 1.6.1.5 -> 1.6.1.8 * Numina 0.0.1-42 -> 0.1.0-46 * Thermal Expansion 3.0.0.b8 -> 3.0.0.b9e ** Requires all conduits, fluiducts, and itemducts to be broken and upgraded in a crafting grid ;Version 1.0.3 * Added Journeymap 3.1.0 (disabled by default) * Added Rei's Minimap 3.4.01 (disabled by default) * Added Zan's Minimap 1.6.4 (disabled by default) * Forestry 2.3.0.7 -> 2.3.1.0 * ForgeMultipart 1.0.0.212 -> 1.0.0.220 * Minefactory Reloaded 2.7.3-179 -> 2.7.4b1-215 * Railcraft 8.2.0.0 -> 8.3.0.0 ;Version 1.0.2 * Added MineFactory Reloaded 2.7.3-179 * Added PowerCrystalsCore 1.1.8-9 * Thaumic Tinkerer 2.0-38 -> 2.0-44 * Tinkers Construct 1.5.1 -> 1.5.2.1 ;Version 1.0.1 (unavailable) * Pulled from the launcher due to "a weird bug" * Change log not available ;Version 1.0.0 * Original release External links * Direwolf20's Let's Play Season 6 * Official Changelog Category:Modpacks